Camp CIA
by Prettylittleliarxxx
Summary: When Sally Jackson, secret agent to the CIA goes missing, Percy Jackson is sent to summer camp. Yes, summer camp- with a catch. READ ON, AU AND WHATEVER, FIRST STORY, PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, first story wooo! Been on fanfic for ages, but it's summer and I'm bored so why not give it a shot? Anyway, enjoy!**

**PS: Don't own PJO. Duh.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mornings aren't my thing.

Stupid alarm clock.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…." I rolled over, trying to make it stop with my mind.

No such luck.

Groaning, I got out of bed and whacked it repeatedly. "YOU WIN. AGAIN."

I stretched my arms up to the sky and stumbled dazedly around my room, try to find something semi-clean to wear. My room is pretty small, but I love it. With the blue walls, carpet, bed, curtains and whatever (before I start turning into a girl), it's like being under water. Forever.

I like water.

"Mom? Can I have blue pancakes today? Or maybe blue waffles… or blue eggs? Yeah, can you do blue eggs?"

Silence. Weird. Mom was always up before me. Something about me being "lazy" or whatever.

"Mom? You there? Mooom? I'm hungry!"

Okay, I was a bit worried now. She's never not responded to my hunger. Something was wrong.

"Mo-" I stopped and stared at a single sheet of paper on the floor. My mom was a neat freak. She wouldn't just leave something on the floor.

I picked it up and tried to read it, but the letters kept smushing and moving apart.

"Stupid dyslexia" I mumbled, trying to concentrate. I finally made out it saying something like 'Be ready at 10.'

I glanced at the wall clock above the table. 9:55.

"Crap."

I ran into the kitchen and yanked open the fridge. Food, food, where's all the food? I don't want cheese or fruit or whatever…yes! Doughnuts!

I snatched a blue sprinkled doughnut out of the box and crammed it into my mouth. Vanilla frosting dribbled down my chin, and I quickly wiped it away using the back of my hand. I gulped down the leftover milk straight from the bottle and threw it in the bin. Grabbing a suitcase, I piled some clothes into it, as well as my toothbrush. Gotta have some hygiene right? I walked to my desk and pulled the second drawer to the right open. I pushed some papers I had in there away and pulled it out.

My dad's journal.

My dad left when I was a kid; I never knew him. The few times I could get my mom to talk about him, she would always ruffle my hair and say he loved me a lot, but he had to go. I never could understand that: why would he have to? I really resented him for that, but I couldn't help being curious about him too.

On my 10th birthday, my mom handed me this leather-bound book with a clasp in the middle that read _Noli oblivisci me_, meaning 'don't forget me'. I remember staring at mom in shock; she had never told me she had something of dad's, but she had just smiled sadly, tears glistening in her eyes. I can't ever forget the look she gave me; it was one of true sadness in love, and right then I understood just how much she missed him.

The book was frayed now, and the parchment inside was written on in the most elegant script I had ever seen; almost perfect, in fact, except for the occasional smudge in the corners of the words. The writing itself had gotten slightly blurry now but I could still clearly make out what my dad had written.

'_Dear Perseus, you must be 10 today! Happy birthday my son. I only wish I could be there to see you, but I have had to go. I am so sorry for all the pain I have brought on to you, and the disap-'_

I firmly shut the book, tears threatening to overflow. I closed my eyes for a moment and calmed myself, while my still trembling hand put the book in the bag. I zipped it shut and sat down on my bed. It had been 4 years since I had first read the same words, since I had felt the same feelings that were bursting out, but I still couldn't control it.

"Get a grip Percy," I muttered. "You don't even know who he is."

The doorbell rang loudly at that precise moment, and the sound resonated through the house.

What? I can use big words sometimes.

I glanced up at the wall clock in my room. The second hand had barely moved past the big 12; it was 10 am exactly.

I went to open the door, but suddenly felt cold over my chest. I looked down. I wasn't wearing a shirt. Huh.

I grabbed the closest shirt to me, but then noticed it had a blue stain from yesterday's cake.

I like cake too.

Sighing, I tossed it away and put on another one, then hurried to open the door. The knob turned and the door literally swung open and hit me straight in the middle of my forehead. Not a good start to my day.

Rubbing my forehead and moaning, I looked past the doorway and saw a stocky man in a black suit and sunglasses staring down at me.

"Mr. Jackson? We need to go."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review, it would mean a lot, oh and follow/favourite the story too :) I will update soon!**

**On another note, I was asking my brother what I could make Percy's dad give to him as a child that would be his most prized possession, and he said "a slap". I laughed and said it has to be wrappable, to which he replied "Maybe you should WRAP this stupid story up."**

**Anyway, this is for you bro *VIRTUAL SLAP***

**BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So… thank you to the 3/4 people who have actually decided my story is a good use of their time haha and my first reviewer, **_**Stronger123**_**. This chapter is for you guys :3**

**To make this more interesting, I'm going to be asking a question each chapter to you guys, and the correct/ best answers will get a shout-out so look at the author's note below, but let's get reading first! (Sound like my English teacher lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't think Rick Riordan would write a story that would only have 1 review…just my opinion though ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

You guys are probably thinking "Really Perce? You're gonna jump in a van with some guy who you don't know just because you saw a note on the floor?"

Hey, I do know him. His name is Frank. Frank Argus.

Okay, okay! I know, I'm with a total stranger who could possibly be kidnapping me. It all doesn't seem very legit, but… I don't know, I have this hunch that he's a good guy. He hasn't said much but I keep finding his eyes on the rearview mirror, staring at me. Normally, I would find this slightly freaky but with Frank it sort of makes me feel safe, like he's protecting me from what's "out there". Crazy, right?

"So, Frank, why did you come to me? Do you know where my mom is? And where exactly are we going? Will there be food? I'm starving, aren't you? Wha-"

"Jeez, kid, do you ever shut up?"

"No, not really."

Frank half-smiled and answered "I'm taking you to a summer camp. Yes, they have food."

I thought for a nano-second before starting off again. "Summer camp? Why? Awesome, what kind of food? You still haven't answered my other questions! Will there be blueberry pie with ice-"

"Not now, Percy. Later."

"What kind of summer camp is it? Like a day camp? Or a sports camp? Or maybe a theatre camp- that's pretty stupid. Ooh ooh, is it a food ca-"

He suddenly veered to the right, parked on the side of the road, put on the blinker and looked back at me. "Jackson, we're gonna have a freaking accident if you don't stop talking right now. Let me concentrate, you'll find everything out soon."

I nodded and pulled an imaginary zipper over my mouth. Hah, I felt like a kid again, trying not to disturb "grown-up time".

He gave me another one of his half-smiles and moved back onto the road. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before he said "Percy, (we were officially on a first name basis) what would you say was your mom's job?"

The hairs tingled at the back of my neck. Why would he say "was"? Did something happen to her? Is she okay? Does she need my help? Cou-

Deep breath, Perce. Don't worry, everything's fine.

I tried to keep my tone even when I replied "She always wanted to go into the crime enforcing scene and all but she uh, works at a shop that sells newspapers and candy and stuff."

Mom always gets me blue candy on the way home. But now that I think about it, why is everything in my life blue? Maybe I should change everything to pink for some variety. Yeah, I think I'll do that!

Nah, just kidding.

"Percy, what if your mom isn't just a saleswoman at 'Sweet on America'? What if she did go join the detective scene? On a much bigger scale? What if she got promoted really quickly because of her expertise and her success in the field? Percy, what if she's a secret agent?"

Looking slightly bemused throughout his little speech, I laughed now. "Yeah, what if? That would be so cool, but mom's just-" I stopped when I saw the look on Argus' face. He was totally serious.

"You're totally serious."

Argus nodded once. If I had blinked, I probably wouldn't have even seen it but I had. He nodded.

My mom is a secret agent for the CIA.

The CI-freaking-A.

Like an idiot, I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"But… but she brings me blue candy from work!"

Frank gave out a full-on laugh now, and responded with "Percy, she _can_ buy candy, you know. It's not completely impossible. Granted, it's rare, but hey, you're mom's an agent." He was teasing me now. I didn't like it.

Mom… an agent? That seems so weird. You think you know someone for your whole life and then bam, suddenly your image of her changes entirely. What else was she hiding from me? Did she go on secret missions and stuff? Did she ever come close to being caught? Even… killed?

"Wait… what happened to her? Where is she?"

"We don't know!" he answered that a bit too quick. "I mean, umm, we aren't 100% sure yet. But she'll turn up". I had the feeling that Frank wasn't telling me the whole truth, and I narrowed my eyes, but decided to change the topic.

"So what's this summer camp thing about? Why am I going there?"

Frank sighed. "Might as well tell you everything, now that you know your mom's in the CIA." He swiftly turned around, while still maintaining the balance of the car perfectly and said all formal, "Mr. Jackson, we are taking you to Camp CIA while we find your mother. Don't be mistaken; Camp CIA isn't a daycare centre for mommies and daddies to drop their kids while they work and pick them up later; Camp CIA is a youth facility designed to train and prepare adolescents with the skills needed to become a CIA operative in the future. It will be hard, it will be frightening, it may want to make you pee your pants. But that's all part of camp life." With that, he sat back and winked in the mirror, while I, frozen in my seat, looked on in shock.

Wow. "Train and prepare" kids to become agents? Pee my pants? Was this all really necessary? I didn't want to look like a complete tool in front of Argus, who I now guessed was an actual secret agent or worked at the camp, but I was definitely petrified. What if I couldn't do any of it? What if I got killed? Worse- what if the other kids laughed at me? Sure, I was fairly athletic but not much, just some swimming for a couple of summers. And everyone there was probably already an expert at everything, while I couldn't even tie my shoelaces without tripping on something. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ever going to be ready.

'_Come on, Percy' _a small voice at the back of my head said. _'It would be so cool to learn all that kind of stuff, not to mention the extra help in getting those stupid bullies to back off my learning issues.'_

I have dyslexia and ADHD, and I've pretty much been bullied my entire life because of it. Though it got better, I've been to over 7 different schools in the past 4 years. My worst record was like a couple of weeks before I was "accidently" pushed into the school fire alarm. Of course it went off in like two seconds and the whole school was evacuated, much to my horror. The principal took the bully's side, since his gang all "witnessed" no wrong done by him and that "he was a well loved and honest young man" while I was the delinquent that got kicked out of 4 schools already.

My last school had been okay, thanks to this kind middle-aged teacher in a wheelchair called Mr. Brunner, who taught History. Funny enough, we only ever studied the Greeks, and all their old legends and stuff. His class was the best, and I loved reading all the stories we were assigned to look at. It was the first class I managed to get an A+, and I was super proud. On the last day though, Mr. Brunner was all weird. When I was leaving his class for the final time that school year, I said "Bye, sir. See you soon." His eyes crinkled with a smile and he replied, "Perhaps not in the way you'd imagine." I wrinkled my nose before shrugging and leaving, and only just remembered that day.

"Weird" I muttered to myself.

"What was that, kid?"

I don't think I want to go there. Sure, it would be so cool but I'm not really up for making a fool of myself.

"Uh, nothing. Just, I don't think I can-"

"Oh, by the way, we're here."

* * *

**READ THIS PLEASE JUST ONCE IT'S IMPORTANTE**

**Dun Dun Dun! So they're finally there! :) Next chapter's gonna be amazing…ly descriptive, haha.**

**I didn't actually have a plan going into this but I didn't want the plot to get lost so I've just made a plan that's about 18 chapters long for the whole story. It will take me a while sometimes to load, especially when school starts for me (Sep 8th), so please be patient with me! I really want to upload bigger and better chapters, which is why I take so long. Hopefully, with the plan it should be easier to focus and stay on track.**

**Anyhow, anywhoo? (lol), here's the question of the chappie (lol whats wrong with me): WHO SAID THIS? **

**"Curse us eh / I'll make you pay! / I don't want to rhyme all day!"**

**HINT: It's in The Last Olympian!**

**Remember best answers/ correct ones get their name up in bold print :) so read, review, follow, favourite and answer!**

**PS Also, I wanna know where you guys live :3 NOT to stalk you, don't worry. Just find it interesting how we all live in like separate parts of the world and can talk to each other. Aren't I cute lol just the country's fine.**

**If you've read the whole author's note (I know it's long) then you deserve a virtual cookie :3 HERE**

***Hands cookie to you**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

'**Ello everyone :D so I've updated today… pretty obvious huh? Aaanyway, I'm just gonna shut up and let you guys get on with it, be sure to check out the question of the chapter, I wanna know what you guys think (: catch ya later!**

**Oh and well done to **_**Flashback From The Future,**__**PJOfan4ever, thestralsheartmaltesers, Sophie **_**and **_**Amber-Raven-Cahill**_** for answering last chapter's question correctly, it was Clarisse! She said it to Mr. Percy McPercenson in the last book of the series :3**

**(Yeah, I'm sorry)**

**It's a loooooooooooong chapter this time :D**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write PJO…or did I? No, I didn't!**

**Or did I?**** :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

I reluctantly stepped out of the van and turned to face…

A deserted hill.

Literally. Just a hill.

Nothing to show it was actually a summer camp, or whatever. I mean, sure, it had some nice grass and all, but I don't know, I expected just a bit… _more_.

"Umm, Frank? Is this it?"

Argus simply grinned and beckoned me forward. "Come on, Jackson. You really think we'd show off the most secretive camp that trains covert government operatives to handle the most clandestine cases in the world? Get real."

He started to trek up the hill, somehow managing to look suave even while his shoes were sinking into the soft muddy terrain. He looked back and asked "You coming, or what?"

I still felt really nervous about all of this, and though a part of me wanted to get into that van and drive off, (not exactly possible since I wasn't 16 yet) I couldn't help the curiosity that had now risen to an unbearable level; I bounded up the hill and fell into step next to Frank. "So where is it?"

Frank just tapped his nose and smiled. He led me to a huge pine tree, standing alone at the top of the hill. I raised my eyebrows in confusion and looked back at him, but he looked around to make sure no one could see us. Satisfied, he winked at me and placed his index finger on a tiny dark brown spot, almost unnoticeable if you weren't looking in the first place; I widened my eyes and gasped. That was so aweso- huh? Nothing happened!

"Hahaha, I'm messing with you, kid. Jeez."

"Not funny, Frank."

Argus knelt to the ground and knocked a clenched fist at the base of the tree in some sort of rhythm. To my surprise, a piece of bark on the tree slid upwards, revealing a small silver panel with digits on it. Argus typed a long code into it, and finally pressed his thumb into the digital paneling. The front side of the bark slid sideways. No way! The tree looked totally real, how did they do that? I peered inside to find a long, wide glass tube; it sort of reminded me of an elevator.

Frank grabbed my forearm and yanked me into the elevator with him. The glass casing slid shut instantly and with a loud whoosh we fell downwards, into the ground. I looked up and saw the bark slide back into the place. Everything must have looked completely normal on the outside; a big grassy knoll with your average tree; but inside the tree was a whole other situation. As we fell deeper into the earth, we fell faster: at the rate we were going, I didn't think we would ever stop. I clutched Frank, mostly because I was sca- I mean, wanting to make sure he was okay, but he just laughed and patted my shoulder, like this happened to him everyday. Now that I think about it, it probably does.

We soon stopped going down and instead started going sideways. I felt myself stumbling over my feet and grabbed the handrail tightly, knuckles white. I started hyperventilating a little, I really didn't like closed spaces. I preferred the open sea, at this point maybe even flying in the sky- something I was terrified of. Yes! We were starting to go up again, and I was hoping the camp wasn't underground. That would be slightly horrifying. Did I mention my fear of closed spaces?

I started see cracks of light from above, and I was desperate to get out of there. Just as I was about to ask Argus when this hellish ride would end, we stopped completely and the door slid open. I stumbled out, and swore I would never go in one of those things again.

"Is that really the only way to the camp?"

"No, of course not. You can easily get here by taking the back door out the little restaurant we got set up here as a façade for the whole camp, but this way is more fun."

I glared at him, but my focus was now solely on the camp. I looked from left to right, and noticed a giant lake with some kids swimming in it. Grinning widely, I thought this place might not be so bad after all. It looked pretty chilled, but as I turned to face the other side, I gulped. . There were huge groups of teens going through some kind of military like training. I saw 8-year olds doing like a hundred push-ups…wow. In the distance I spotted a climbing wall. Seems pretty standard, huh? But as I looked at the base of it, I saw a pit full of dirt. Well, not exactly dangerous, but I wouldn't want to fall in _that_ anytime soon.

"Come on, Jackson" Argus beckoned me forward. "I want to introduce you to someone."

We walked to the bottom of the hill and gazed across the valley.

Frank pointed to a blue building in the distance, and as we trudged towards it, I noticed a light coming from the attic. Suddenly, a hand appeared in the window and scratched the glass pane. I stopped in horror, and yelled "Frank! What's that?"

"What's what, kid?"

"The ha-" I stopped short, because sure enough it had disappeared. "Nothing" I mumbled and walked cautiously over to Argus, who rolled his eyes and continued to lead me to the front porch.

As we got closer, I noticed a table set up in the corner, with two guys sitting across each other. The first man was lean and tall, but with well-defined biceps and a confident posture. As I looked down, I noticed he had prosthetic legs; they were pure metal, making him look almost like a half-robot. I looked across to the second man, who was the exact opposite; he was short and well, fat. He was dressed in a stained Hawaiian shit and his curly brown hair stuck up in weird clumps. I noticed how he kept reaching for his Diet Coke, and was constantly gulping it down. As soon as he would finish the first one, a little robot thing, kind of like a cross between a chicken and a woman, would hand him another and the cycle would continue. As we climbed up the stairs, the short one narrowed his eyes and looked me up and down while the tall one smiled…wait a minute, was that?

"Mr. Brunner? What are you doing here?" I blurted. Flushing with embarrassment, I realized how rude I sounded.

"Chiron, you know this insolent boy?" the short one asked, glaring at me.

Mr. Brunner just chuckled and said "Percy, remember how I said we would see each other again soon? Well…here we are."

Frank scratched his head and said "Didn't know you were a teacher too, Chiron."

"I'm full of hidden talents, Frank. You ever seen me chop a banana in half with a poker card?"

"What a lovely discovery, but what on earth is this boy doing here?" the short guy was really getting on my nerves, but I tried to calm myself down.

"I'm Percy Jackson. Frank brought me here because my mom, Sally Jackson, is missing"

"I brought him here to see if you would show him the ropes, Chiron. Donald wants me to pick up some files for the DNA department."

"Of course, Frank. Percy, call me Chiron. I'm head of training here at Camp CIA. This is Mr. D, as in director of the camp." He gestured to the short guy, who didn't even look at me. He swung down his can of Diet Coke and snapped his fingers for another. "Whatever, Peter Johnson."

"Percy Jackson."

Mr. D merely got up and walked away, muttering "Stupid kids." under his breath.

Mr. Brun- I mean Chiron, turned to face me and smiled apologetically. "Mr. D hates his job here. He wanted to be a field agent, but it didn't work out so much. So, how about that tour?"

Percy nodded and smiled, and they walked down the steps towards the central campsite.

"So… why did you use a wheelchair if you…" Percy gestured to Chiron's feet. "I mean, if you'd rather not talk about it…"

Chiron chuckled again, and looked down at Percy. "I have had them for a while, but I wasn't completely confident with using them. Plus, it doesn't freak people out as much."

Percy laughed, and together they walked to a large grassy lawn. In a semi-circle around it, there stood 6 cabins, each wildly different from the rest. They walked towards the first one, which had a large number 1 attached to the top. The cabin was simple, yet somehow sleek; it was painted a matte black colour and seemed to shine even though it was a dark, overcast day. I looked past the open door, and first-hand saw the most epic laser tag match in the history of the world.

They were professionals.

"Shall we carry on?"

Chiron broke me from my reverie and we moved towards the second cabin. I was extremely excited to look at the next one, and I had high hopes.

I was disappointed.

When I looked inside, I only saw rows of desks, like an office, with people typing things furiously on their modern computers. I gazed up at Chiron with sadness in my eyes, but he merely chuckled –once again- and led me to the back of the cabin. He typed in some code in a panel, and the wall suddenly slid to the left, revealing the coolest operations center I had ever seen. You ever seen the Hunger Games? Picture the control room where the arena designer tells his employees to release the dogs and the fire or whatever. It was ten times better than that.

They had 3D technology and analyzing operators, but the weird thing was that these kids couldn't have been much older than me; yet they used the equipment with confident finesse.

"Oops. Sorry." A little girl, about 7, bumped into me. She was carrying all these blueprints, and was studying the top one like a lion gazing at its prey; with utter concentration. She looked up at me and smiled, her cute little blonde pigtails bouncing up and down. She had deep grey eyes that held so much intelligence I felt like a gorilla. I smiled at her, and glanced at the blueprint. My mouth formed a round 'o' as I stared at it, utterly confused. How did _she_ get it?

"Gotta go! Bye!" She scurried away, and I turned to leave the room. Chiron and I walked back out and we continued to the next one.

The next one was probably the coolest. Loads of desks had been set up where kids were – get this- designing secret agent gadgets. Apart from minor explosions around the room once in a while, it was pretty quiet. The next room, however, was the testing room and it all looked pretty amazing, to be honest.

The fourth cabin had data coding and stuff like that all over the wall, and there was a unit of computers in the middle where teens sat and hacked into all these different organisations. Remember the Sony thing? Happened right here, in this very cabin. Though, I saw like half of the kids playing online Poker and some robbery game, and they seemed to also be into devising traps and stuff. They understood computer language easily, and with a few clicks of their mice, (computer ones, girls don't start screaming) they could program something to do whatever they want, including making the robot chicken woman things hand them burgers and French fries.

I'm hungry.

Then it was cabin number five, with the medics, who seemed really friendly and nice, until they randomly broke out into song. Weird. Quite self-explanatory.

"Lastly, cabin number six holds the stylists."

I furrowed my eyebrows in bemusement. "Why do you need stylists here?"

"'Cos we're fabulous, darling!" A girl maybe a couple of years older than me declared. "How would anyone over here know what to wear if it wasn't for us?"

"We basically design the agents' clothing. We produce and test the best fabrics that allow flexibility, comfort, protection etcetera." A boy of about 15 came out of the cabin too.

The girl pouted, then smiled and said "Yes, of course, but if you ever need a makeover…" she looked pointedly at my ratty sneakers and faded shirt, "don't hesitate to ask."

"Umm, thanks?"

"Anytime!" and with that, she sashayed back into the cabin. The boy laughed and smiled at me, then followed her in.

I turned to Chiron. "Oookay. Please tell me I won't be in Cabin 6. Please."

Chiron laughed and said, "I'm almost certain you won't be. You're an excellent swimmer, so we'll put you in with the field agents."

"Uhh, field agents?"

"Definitely not cabin 2 for you, Mr. Jackson. The field agents are in Cabin 1."

"Cabin 1? YES!" I fist pumped the air, then looked sheepishly at Chiron.

"Oh, go on."

I laughed, and we walked towards the first cabin. Before we went in though, he stopped me and said, "Be careful of the other kids, Percy. Most of them are friendly, but others… just don't argue with anyone."

I felt extremely nervous now, as the old feelings of being bullied and laughed at surfaced to the top of my mind. I gulped and nodded, then faced the door and walked in.

Showtime.

* * *

**So there are only 6 cabins in my story, but if you can name which cabins correspond to which particular god I had in mind, then I will dedicate my next 2 chapters to you! Hint: the first cabin contains 4 different gods (you can name just one), but the rest only pertain to one god each. **

**Here's the question of the chapter: If you could choose, which demi-god cabin would you be in and why? Also, which one would suit your personality best?**

**Remember best answers (with reasons) will get a shout-out in the next chapter, so review/ favourite / follow this story :)**

**To one of the guests, Seth Halo: Sorry, but I don't think I'll be using any OCs in this story, but I might use him for another story in the future (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, my most favourite group of strangers! Sorry for the wait, but thanks for the feedback from the last chapter, and it's finally time to announce the answers and the winners :) **

**So, overall, **_**thestralsheartmaltesers **_**and **_**Jay Foren **_**are the big winners, yay! They'll get the next two chapters dedicated to them, so well done to the both of you! Also, **_**PJFan4EVER**_** will get one chapter dedicated to them, as they answered almost everything except Cabin 1. **

**THEREFORE LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO **_**THESTRALSHEARTMALTESERS**_**, **_**JAY FOREN AND PJFAN4EVER**_**.**

**I get it, shut up and tell us the answers already. Okay! So, here they are:**

**Cabin 1 (FIELD AGENTS): Zeus / Poseidon / Ares / Artemis**

_I chose Zeus and Poseidon because they're like the leaders of the gods. Ares because… well, I don't really need to explain this, do I? Oh and Artemis because we need some girl power! And because the hunters of Artemis are… well, hunters. _

**Cabin 2 (ANALYSTS): Athena**

_Athena's cabin always struck me as thinkers (big surprise!) and this was one of the more intelligent positions at the camp. They're like super smart, yo._

**Cabin 3 (GADGET MAKERS): Hephaestus**

_They make weapons in the books. They make gadgets in ma' fan fiction. Simple as pie._

**Cabin 4 (IT HACKERS+TRAP DEVISERS): Hermes**

_Well I thought hacking into stuff was like robbing stuff and making traps and diversions are kind of like pranks; it fit the bill, what can I say?_

**Cabin 5 (MEDICS): Apollo**

_Medics. Hello? Natural healers. Now that I think about it, maybe Apollo doesn't sing, he writes haikus. I haven't read the books in ages. Oh well. My medics are gonna sing really bad pop songs._

**Cabin 6 (STYLISTS): Aphrodite**

_If I need to explain this to someone, I'm gonna stop writing this story…_

**Some were easy, others weren't, but congrats to whoever could guess some of these.**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson isn't mine, and I am oh so sad. But if I had created him, then I'd be really rad.**

**(I know, why do you guys even bother?)**

* * *

Chapter 4

I climbed up the rickety stairs and stepped into the cabin. I tried to blend in as well as I could, but I've never really matched the colour of peeling wall paint, unfortunately. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to face me, expressions blank. I gulped nervously and said "I'm- I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

The cabin was deathly quiet, and the kids continued to look at me questioningly, not altogether friendly. Where was the peppy kid that introduced themselves and made me feel at home? I sure needed one right about now. Finally, a girl about my age walked forward and extended her hand. "I'm Thalia Grace, head of the cabin." Thalia was my height, with fair skin and jet-black hair, arranged into spikes on her head. She was wearing a LOT of black eyeliner, but it suited her whole look. She wore ripped jeans and a black tee shirt with black ankle boots that had studs and spikes on it. Not lethal, but a good kick in the right place could definitely hurt. Yikes.

I shook her hand, not very confidently, and she turned to introduce the others. "This is Zoe, Phoebe, Chris, Tyson and Clarisse." Most of the cabin members nodded at me, and Tyson even grinned widely and waved. The last girl, Clarisse, narrowed her eyes and glared at me menacingly. Not someone I would want to be in a fight in, no, definitely not.

"Sup."

They turned back to whatever they were doing, but Thalia beckoned me forward and pressed a switch mounted in the wall. The laser tag maze retreated _somewhere _into the wall and beds popped out instead. There were eight in total: two that weren't owned by anyone. Thalia led me to one of them, and I dropped my stuff onto it. I turned to thank her, but she was already halfway to the door, and said "Come on Perce. We're going for a swim."

Finally, something I was good at. I grinned and followed her out the door. I could see what Thalia was doing, and I was grateful for it. She was treating me as if I had been there for ages, as if we had been friends for a long time. We talked about some random stuff, and by the time we reached the lake I realized she was a cool person, kind of like the funny cousin you like hanging out with. We reached the water's edge, and I took off my clothes (I was wearing my swimsuit underneath). I dived into the pool with a triple somersault, and when I surfaced, I could see Thalia was impressed. She did the classic cannonball and we swam around for a while before the lunch bell sounded. We climbed out, toweled off and went towards the mess area for some food. Yay!

As we neared the tables (Greek style, out in the open), I noticed that there were only about 40 campers or so. We could sit wherever we wanted to, and I grabbed some brisket and fries and joined Thalia at her table. We started talking about Greek gods, and who we'd like to be if we could choose (we were both into Greek mythology), when this blonde girl sat down opposite us and smiled at Thalia.

I stopped and stared at her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Like, seriously. The most beautiful girl _ever_. She was slightly shorter than me, with long blonde curls down her back, slightly messed up. She was tanned, and her skin glowed under the light that suddenly seemed to appear through the dark clouds. And her eyes- wow. Her eyes were a dark, stormy grey, changing the whole classic California girl look, but I liked it. I really, really liked it.

"Umm, Percy? Percy?" Thalia was staring at me like I had lost it, which I guess I kind of had. "Earth to Percy?"

I shook my head slightly, breaking the trance. "Umm, sorry" I mumbled. "This brisket is too good."

"Which is why you were staring at Annabeth?" Thalia smirked at me, obviously realizing what was going on with me.

I sighed. Annabeth. It suited her. Perce, try not to drool. Okay, that's good buddy. You're getting there.

My cheeks were flushed, and I muttered some incoherent excuse. Annabeth just sat there, a look of confusion and amusement on her face.

"Like I was saying before you zonked out, Percy, this is Annabeth Chase, my best friend. She's in Cabin 2, with the analysts. Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson. He's in our cabin."

Annabeth half-smiled at me, and I grinned lopsidedly at her.

"Umm, you've got a little something there, Percy." Annabeth tapped her chin, trying not to laugh.

My cheeks reddened again with embarrassment, and I wiped the barbeque sauce that threatened to take over my face off with the back of my hand. "Thanks."

"No prob." She smirked and turned to Thalia. "Thals, what do you think? You in?"

"Hmm, I don't know Annie" Annabeth's eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't call me that!"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist! I don't know, I've got a lot to do today…" Thalia tapped her chin. All of a sudden her eyes lit up and she grinned mischievously. "Why don't you ask Percy to help you?"

"Help with what?"

Annabeth glanced at me, and then leaned in towards Thalia and whispered, "I don't think he can handle it, Thals."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Thalia laughed loudly and grinned, teeth flashing. "Don't worry, Annie" Annabeth looked like she was about to pounce, "I'm pretty sure he can do it. Maybe. A possibility. Fine, slight chance. Whatever."

Annabeth bit her lip and looked at me in consideration. "Fine" she ultimately sighed. "You'll do."

"I'll do?" I smirked.

"Perhaps. Come on."

"What? I haven't even finished eating yet!"

"Gods, Percy, you can eat another time, let's go!"

"Women." I grumbled, standing up.

Annabeth cornered me. "Excuse me?" Her eyes were flashing again with her murderous look. I gulped. Scary. Pretty, but definitely scary. "Umm, nothing."

"Thought so." She turned, and started to walk away. "Come on!"

I ran to catch up with her, and asked, "What are we doing anyway?"

"I need the help of a field agent to conduct some preliminary tests. They're not that hard, but you need to think."

"Uhh… thinking isn't exactly my forte."

Annabeth smirked, "Well, you'll have to do. Don't worry, the tests aren't life-threatening or anything. Well, maybe one of them is. But I'm pretty sure the rest are all smooth sailing. Mostly."

I paled. "Well, that sounds like f-fun. But I just… I just remembered, I can't! Yeah, umm, I need to go… do stuff. Like unpack. And… brush my teeth. Yup, sorry!" I quickly turned around and was about to run for it when she grabbed my shoulder and pulled me with her. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, it'll be fun."

"Seaweed Brain? Really?"

"Yeah, you like to swim, and your head's full of kelp".

"Huh, thanks. Appreciate it."

She smiled again. "Don't mention it."

We arrived at Cabin 2, and I followed her in, against my best judgment. She led me to the back of the cabin, and once again punched in the code. We entered the data room and went all the way to the back, where she opened a door and beckoned me in. It was a small room with a desk near the wall. There was a glass windowpane fitted into it and as I looked through I saw a large, empty space with tall walls. I looked at Annabeth in confusion, and she filled me in.

"This is our simulation room. We have one in Cabin 3 as well. Over here we test out our findings to see what would happen in a real situation. So, we analyse data and stuff, but we also look over conversations to find if there are hidden secrets in them, and we look at blueprints, to try and understand the minds behind secret organisations and their infrastructure."

She could see that I totally didn't understand, and she rolled her eyes. "Go in. I'll tell you what to do. Follow your instincts."

I nodded nervously, and stepped inside the room. I turned to face the glass window, but there wasn't one. I glanced from side to side, but there was just…

Wall.

Suddenly, I heard Annabeth's voice on loud speaker. "Okay, Seaweed Brain. The first scenario is at a public pool, so I guess it's good you like to swim."

"A pool? How are you gonna get a pool in here? It's just a-"

I gasped. The room was almost flickering, and suddenly the scene changed to a poolside area. There were actually people walking around. I prodded someone's arm as they walked past, and he turned to glare at me. He felt totally normal! How is this possible?

I heard Annabeth's voice again, but no one else seemed to be able to hear her. She laughed and said "It's probably best not to dwell on it, Percy. The complexity of the room is too much to think about for someone like you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Everyone turned and stared.

Best not to do that again.

"Act normal Percy" Annabeth hissed. "It needs to be real."

I nodded, and walked to the edge of the pool, dipping my toe in. Real water. I hesitated, then took off my shirt and leapt into the pool, diving in neatly.

Annabeth sounded impressed. "Wow, Seaweed Brain. Pretty cool."

I grinned to the general public.

"Okay Perce. Here's the deal. See that man with the goatee? The guy with the red trunks?"

I looked around until I saw the guy in question and nodded.

"He's the head of operations at the FBI. I need you to get him to tell you the last case he worked on, without mentioning you're part of the CIA. Got it?"

I looked at the man again. Really? How would I get him to tell some 15 year-old about his secret work? I sighed and nodded again. I should give it a shot.

I was about to climb up the ladder and walk towards him when I saw him gesturing to a small kid in the water. "Don't go too far, Jimmy! You know it's too deep!"

The kid groaned and shouted "Fine, fine! Sheesh dad!"

I frowned, trying to concentrate on a plan. I looked towards the kid, and suddenly it became clear. I swam discreetly towards the kid and whispered "Hey, Jimmy. Can you help me?"

He looked at me suspiciously. I thought he would say no and get scared or something, but the first thing that came out of his mouth was "10 bucks, I'll do it."

"You don't even know what I want!"

"So you don't want my help?"

I grumbled, then swam over to my stuff at the edge of the pool and got out 10 dollars. I gave it to him, and he ran and put it in his shoe (gross), hiding from Goatee Guy who was reading a book. He came back over to me and cannonballed into the pool, splashing me with water.

"Dude!"

He surfaced and grinned. "Oops! Sorry"

I sighed and said "Okay. I need you to pretend you're drowning. Then I'll come 'rescue' you. Wait for a few seconds while I get out and pretend to dry myself, then start the act. Got it?"

"I should have taken 15."

"Kid!"

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Jimmy rolled his eyes and nodded, swimming to the middle of the pool. I got out and started to dry myself. Then I heard the shouting.

"Help! Save me! I'm drowning! Oh, help me, please! I'm just a kid!"

He's totally overdoing it on purpose. Nevertheless, I acted as if I was shocked and dove in. I got hold of him, and pulled him over to the side, near Mr. Goatee. He was shocked too, and as soon as I got the kid to the side, he pulled him up and out of the water. He quickly laid him down on the pool chair, and Jimmy being the little punk I now realized he is, pretended he was dead. I went along with it, and started 'pumping' the water out of his chest. The kid wouldn't let up though, so I pretended to go in for CPR and his eyes flew open. He gasped and put his hand to his heart. "Thanks mister! You saved my life! Gosh!"

I rolled my eyes, then put on a smile and said "No problem kid. Be careful in the water." I looked over to the dad, who looked at me in amazement.

"Thank you so much…"

"Percy."

"Thank you, Percy. If there's anything I can do for you…"

I pounced on the opportunity. Hell to being nonchalant, I wanted to get this over with. "Umm, actually, there is. I noticed that you're the head of operations at the FBI, and I was wondering if you could tell me about the last case you worked on."

The man suddenly looked at me cautiously, and said, "Why is this any of your business?"

"Umm, well, it's not" I floundered. "B-but… it's for a school project."

Goatee Dude immediately relaxed and said "Oh! That's interesting, son. Well, let's see… I think about two weeks ago, we were looking at this case where a guy had stolen Mrs. Longbottom's jewelry, valued at 20 million dollars."

"Oh, okay. Thanks!"

"No, no, you saved my child's life. Thank MOOOOOO."

Huh?

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Thank you."

"Oh, that's okay. Bye Jimmy!"

I turned and walked away. I heard Annabeth's laughing voice on the speaker. "I couldn't resist."

"Funny. Now let me outta here."

"One more scenario, Seaweed Brain. Then we're done."

The scene flickered and faded back to the high grey walls of the room. After a few moments, it changed to a random street, except the roads were completely empty. "Weird."

"Well, it's not actually real." Annabeth retorted. I hadn't realized I had said anything out loud up till then.

"True."

"Okay, here we go. Destroy the robot."

"Oka- wait, WHAT? A robot? Like a tiny one, right?"

No answer.

"Any more advice… Wise Girl?"

"1. Wise Girl? Really? That's not insulting. And 2. Try not to talk."

I was just about to reply when a big scary machine thingy, like 20 feet tall came into view. I froze, and was about to run when it started bounding towards me, crushing me at any moment.

Help.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! (I think.) Little bit of Percabeth for you there, hehe. **

**I'm so sorry, but my school starts on the 8****th**** and it'll be really lucky if I'm able to update even once a week… I will try but no promises! (Probably Friday or Saturday) So if you've been reading then favourite / follow and you'll know when I update next :)**

**Here's the question of the chapter: In The Lightning Thief, Percy battles the Minotaur, also known as the son of…?**

**Spelling doesn't really matter, but I need to be able to tell what you're trying to say. So like if it's candy (idk) then you can't say fhcanjghghjg. Okay?**

**Correct answers will get a shout-out at the beginning of the chapter so review/ follow/ favourite please :)**

**Catch you guys later!**

**(Not literally, don't be scared, I don't know where you live)**

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! C'est le cinquieme chaptere, j'espere que vous aimez ca!**

**Oops, wrong language. Oh, and I totally made up 'chaptere'.**

**Hahaahah**

…**..**

**Anyway. Sorry for the long wait. Better late than never, yeah?**

**Yeah.**

**So well done to **_**Experimental Agent 1123, SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon **_**and**_** thecooldude, **_**for getting the answer to the question of the last chapter right! It was Pasiphae. Yup.**

**Okay, this chapter is dedicated to **_**Jay Foren**_** and **_**thestralsheartmaltesers **_**for getting the cabin things correct. Well done!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I've met Rick Riordan before :D**

**Who am I kidding, I haven't. Sigh. I hate my life. *******

* * *

Chapter 5

I was frozen. I couldn't react, I couldn't move, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Then everything came into sharp focus. I stumbled backwards, then continued to run, somehow hoping I could outrun the robot.

Fat chance.

I hid behind a building, thoughts running wildly through my head. What could I do? I looked up and saw a huge park with a lake. I narrowed my eyes to see better, and noticed some boats. Could it be-?

"Yes!" I whispered. I had to run for it, but the robot was slightly confused so I had some time on my side. I took off, and the robot immediately sensed my movement and bounded after me. However, luck was on my side because it wasn't so good at sensing still objects. It crashed into the gate of the park, and a loud twang echoed across the street. I took those few valuable seconds to inspect the boats tied to the dock, and more importantly, the rope that held it. It seemed like a standard sailor's knot, and I quickly untied it, praying to the gods that it would be long enough. The robot had come back to its senses, and was no steadily coming closer and closer in my peripherals. My hands shook as I unknotted the rope from the wooden post, but I tried to keep calm and finally undid it. I bundled the long piece into my arms and yelled "Come on, you big lug of metal! You want a piece of this?"

The robot ran towards me in response, and I yelped quickly and ran towards a big oak tree in the center of the park. I firmly knotted one end to the trunk, then shimmied up at sat on one of the thick, solid branches. If this didn't work the first time, I was robot meat.

That sounds pretty gross.

It came closer, not realizing any danger. I mean, that was kind of an insult to me, but whatever. His ignorance, my gain. I made a lasso with the other end of the rope, and swung t in the air. Surprisingly, I wasn't bad for the first attempt, but it landed a few feet short of Mr. Clunky. Panicking, I pulled it back and tried recklessly, but somehow it managed to loop around his head and it tightened. I high-fived myself (yes, yes, lame, I know, but I was happy) and jumped to the bottom of the tree. I ran the opposite way until the rope couldn't go any further and shouted out "Done!"

"Seaweed Brain, you have to _destroy_ it!" Annabeth's voice rang out amongst the creaking noises the robot made.

"You're kidding, right?"

No answer. I took that as a no. Sighing, I slowly creeped back up to the tree. The robot had evidently given up, but when I was within grabbing distance, it suddenly rose and tried to step on me, the idiot. I raced around the back, double stepping to confuse it, and looked at it's mechanical stuff. Hey, I'm no gadget maker, but I knew pressing the on and off switch and pulling out some wires would do the trick, right? I clambered on to it, using the panel doors as ledges, but once the big brute realized I was on him, he started to shake violently. I nearly lost my balance, but righted myself at the last second and pulled the panel off. I looked frantically for an off button, but noticed a self-destruct one. Ironically, it was big and red. Not such a clever design, but hey, it works for me. I pushed it, and immediately heard a timer "5..."

Hey! I should get more time than that!

"4…"

Where could I go where I wouldn't be hurt? The options were limited, but I'd never make it out of the park in time. That left…

"The lake."

I raced towards it, and jumped in just as the timer went off. Lucky I could hold my breath for ages. I swam under the dock to take cover, expecting huge pieces of debris to fall in.

I waited for like 2 minutes, but nothing happened. Rising up to the surface, I took a gulp of air and looked towards the robot. There was the tiniest heap of metal and the tiniest amount of smoke coming from the base of the tree. The tree didn't even look _burned_.

Disappointing.

"Annabeth? Can I leave now?"

The scene flickered to the grey, boring walls and Annabeth opened the door leading me out of that horrible cell. "Not bad, Perce. Could've done it way better, but you handled it okay."

I snorted. "Please. You're just an analyst."

I don't know what happened then, but suddenly I opened my eyes (when did I close them?) and found Annabeth holding me in a death lock position.

I gulped. More scary than pretty right now.

But still beautiful.

She raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

I violently shook my head. "Nothing. Did I say something? Nope, nope. Must've been something else."

She nodded, and stood up, brushing herself off. I stayed on the floor, utterly bewildered until she grinned at me and my heart did some stupid beat thing.

"We're all done! What do you want to do? We've got a while before dinner, want to go for a walk?"

I nodded, grinning sheepishly, still embarrassed over the fact she pinned me down, but Annabeth hummed as she walked out, already seeming to have forgotten.

We walked out into the open air, and I grabbed a slice of pizza from the tables as we walked towards the woods. Annabeth rolled her eyes and muttered "Boys."

"What?" My mouth was already full, the crammed piece of pizza getting tomato sauce everywhere.

"Nothing!" Annabeth glanced at me and smiled. "You've got something here." She tapped her chin. "Let me show you." She took my index finger and put it on the tomato smear, but I was already blushing a bright red. She let go off my hand and started to walk again; I wiped my mouth area with the back of my hand and followed her like a loyal puppy. We walked to the edge of the woods, and Annabeth glanced from side to side before diving into the thick foliage. I hesitated, then dived in after her.

"Annabeth?" I couldn't see past all the leaves, and I was starting to panic and feel claustrophobic. I ran through the branches. "Annabe- oof!" I stumbled out into a clearing and fell down, face flat. I heard the amazing sound of her laughter and looked up, blushing slightly. I got up and dusted off, before looking at the scenic view. There was a ring of trees surrounding the clearing, and a little further on they parted to reveal a bubbly river, moving at a lazy pace. I went up to the water and gently put my hand in. The water felt cool, and I was about to take it out when something bit me.

"Ouch! Hey!" I quickly pulled my hand out and saw a red mark against my tanned skin. No blood seemed to come out, but I sucked the bite anyway to numb the pain.

Annabeth laughed again, and peered in the water. "Fish."

I nodded. "Aren't you a genius?" I mumbled against my skin.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't comment further. She sat down and waved her hand to come join her. I plopped down, successfully hitting my knee against hers with a loud bang.

She winced. "Seaweed Brain!"

I shrugged. "Sorry."

She grinned at me, and once again my heart started to beat in an irregular fashion. Damn heart. "So what are you doing here, Perce?"

My thoughts suddenly turned to my mom. In all my excitement, I had forgotten about her. "Umm, well, my mom apparently works for the CIA, but they can't find her, so they brought me here, for now. What about you?"

Annabeth turned away, and didn't reply for a few seconds, as if trying to find out how to word her answer. She gave up and sighed. "My mom… she used to be an agent. But then, on a mission in Moscow, she was killed while going after a mafia leader." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That was going to be her last mission, before she would take a desk job and stay with us. I was staying with my dad, but after the incident, he wasn't the same again. He didn't like talking about anything, and would spend all his time in his study." She remarked bitterly. "Then my step-mom came into the picture. My dad suddenly got married to her, a week after I had actually met her and they had twins." Her harsh gaze softened a bit. "My step-brothers are really cute, and I love them, but my step-mother was evil. She hated me, and blamed me for my dad being so upset all the time. I- I couldn't take it anymore. I left and came here. That was when I was seven, Percy. Nearly eight years ago."

I gazed at her with sadness, with frustration for the unfairness of it all. Annabeth, the funniest, nicest person I'd ever met had had such a hard life? I couldn't even get what I would do if I were in her situation. She was only seven when she ran away? What kind of parents would do this to a kid?

She finally looked at me, the right corner of her mouth lifting up slightly. "I'm over it now. My dad eventually found out where I was, and kept trying to get me to go back home, but _this_ is my home. I don't belong there, and he knows it."

"Annabeth." I urged my eyes to say all the things my lips couldn't, urged her to understand. "I'm really sorry."

She chuckled a bit. "Not really your fault, Seaweed Brain." She smirked. "You were probably still being potty-trained."

That's my girl.

* * *

We talked for a while, about everything and anything, and by the time we left the woods, the sun had almost disappeared and I felt like I knew Annabeth my whole life. Birthday parties, weird obsessions with celebrities, the one time I ate pet food, (long story) you name it, we talked about it.

I told her about my fetish for blue food, and she laughed saying "You're such a Seaweed Brain!"

"Well you're a Wise Girl!"

"Percy, that really doesn't sound like an insult. It's a pretty big compliment actually, thanks!""

"Well… well… you're welcome!"

She laughed that brilliant laugh again, and I smiled, thinking how I would do anything to hear her laugh.

"What are you thinking about, Percy? You've got a weird smile on your face…" She walked closer to me, and I stood there, spluttering.

"Uh, uh, nothing… just… look, it's an ape!"

She whipped her head in the direction I was pointing, her blonde hair smacking me in the face. Oww- hey, it smells like lemon. Mmm..

"Where?"

"There! Look, walking past the fountain!"

She looked at me funnily for a moment. "Percy, that's Clarisse!"

Oh… umm… well…

"I knew that."

Annabeth was about to reply when Thalia came up to us, smirking. "Had a good afternoon, guys? Annabeth, surely your test didn't take…" She glanced at her watch "5 hours?"

Annabeth suddenly blushed slightly "Well, uhh, we went for a walk."

Thalia looked at the two of us, smirking again. "I see." She said after a few moments.

I wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Well, my stomach says it's time to eat again, so…"

Thalia and Annabeth rolled their eyes simultaneously. Girls shouldn't be allowed to do that. It ruins a poor guy's self-esteem.

"Percy- " The dinner gong sounded, cutting off Annabeth.

"Well, well, shall we?" I gestured ahead. "Ladies first."

They rolled their eyes again (seriously?) and walked down towards the outdoor tables. I waited for a couple of seconds, before running in between them and causing them to be pushed away, stumbling.

"Percy Jackson!"

I turned around, jogging backwards. "What? I'm hungry!" I turned forwards again, and took off before either of them could reply.

* * *

We walked towards our cabins, having finished the sing-a-long Mr. D insisted we do after dinner. "Come on, kids, or it's 30 push-ups!"

Unsurprisingly, no one argued with him.

After changing and saying good night to everyone, I crashed into my bed, not even bothering to put the blanket over me. It had been an exhausting day, and I was just glad that I could finally sleep. For some reason though, I COULDN'T SLEEP. I was probably too excited or something, but I decided to head to the Front House's kitchen, maybe have some cookies or something.

Hey, I'm a growing boy!

I put on my shoes, and headed out softly. As I passed the veranda I shivered, the cold air outside mocking me. I walked quickly over to the main house, making sure to be quiet since Chiron and Mr. D sleep there. Neither one would be fun to wake up, but I'd probably prefer Chiron over Director Dude any day. I tiptoed into the corridor leading to the kitchen and Mr. D's study.

A light was on.

I froze, not wanting to get caught, but as I stood there for a few minutes I didn't hear either of them coming towards me. I walked slowly towards the kitchen, and saw the light coming from Mr. D's study. Curious, I walked towards the door and looked through the keyhole, instantly seeing a warm fire with Chiron and Mr. D sitting across from each other. They seemed to be discussing something urgently, and I pressed my ear to the keyhole, hoping to catch what they said.

"Sally Jackson… she went"

I stiffened. Why were they talking about my mom? Do they know what happened to her? Is she okay? Does she need-

Calm, Percy. You're doing it again.

I leaned further in, hoping it would grant me better access to what they were saying.

"What do you mean, Chiron? Where is she?"

"The agency called to say we must keep Percy here for the time being. She seems to be in a research facility in Alaska, but the shocking thing is why she isn't back. She's being held there."

"For the sake of the gods, why? Who?"

No.

It can't be.

* * *

**So there we go, what's the secret? *gasp***

**Hmm, you'll have to favourite / follow to know what it is when I update next!**

**Hahah, thanks for reading!**

**SO. I saw PJO and the sea of monsters. Was a little disappointed, not because it deviated from the book but I thought it was too cliché and cheesy. Just my opinion, though. Let me know what you think when reviewing!**

**Here's the question of the chapter: Who says this to whom? Also, bonus points if you tell me the book!**

**~ "Wow, Apollo's hot."**

**± "He's the sun god."**

**~ "That's not what I meant."**

**If you get the answer right, (personally, I think it's super easy) then you get a shout-out in the next chapter woo!**

**(::) – This cookie is for everyone who reviews. All you have to do is review; then press the command button and type in 12712. It will then become real and you will be able to eat it. Why not give it a try, eh? ;)**

**BYE!**


End file.
